criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Sargassum Slaying
Sargassum Slaying is the ninth case in PetersCorporal's second season, Blue Coasts, as well as the second one in the South Coast district. Characters introduced: *Abraham Senna (Bladed weapons seller) *Martin Beetle (Activist) *Alex Jackman (Miss Blue Coasts sponsor) Case Background Nora MacMillon, in a failed attempt to be friendly, talked about her past and revealed that when she was 29 she had been the runner-up for Miss Blue Coasts. The conversation was interrupted by George Nearnight, who was there to assign the player and Nora to a new investigation. A dead body had been reported at Sargassum Lake by a chef, Nathan Deers. When they got there, they saw that it was not only a death but that also the dead man, Bill Hawks, had been kidnapped before being left alone and tied up on a boat in the lake. However, the kidnapping circumstances were unusual: no ransom was asked for, the victim didn't show signs of fighting, he hadn't been drugged and he was for some reason left lying on a boat in a lake. During the case, Megan Staples revealed that her daughter Susana Staples was not her biological child. She said that the context in which she adopted her child made her a very brave person and that she was proud of it, but did not say what that context was. The team discovered that Bill was the owner of FladyWear, a company sponsoring Miss Blue Coast's event. They went to his office and mysteriously found some wakizashi with Nora's DNA on it. She said it had to be from the time she picked the evidence but seemed to be a bit frightened after seeing the sword and Kyle Montgomery actually confirmed that her DNA had been there for years. Nora did not say anything but Salma Harrison (who had apparently befriended Kyle) was there and said that even though she wouldn't speak about what she had heard from her secret microphone, she might tell them that Bill Hawks must have bought the wakizashi from Abraham Senna, a collector and seller of knives and swords. Nora asked Abraham where he'd gotten the wakizashi from, but he said he did not remember. In the dead of the night, somebody broke into the Evergreengate Complex (where the team had just investigated Bill's office) and at first the team couldn't determine what was missing but managed to find out that Bill may have been buying bladed weapons from Abraham Senna to resell them, which was most probably an illegal business of his. Abraham claimed to be unaware of what Bill did with the weapons he bought from him. The killer and kidnapper turned out to be Julia Hawks, Bill's wife. They both had agreed to stage the kidnapping to get out of financial troubles with the help of her brother, Alex Jackman. The Court sentenced her to 25 years in jail with parole in 10 for the charges of extortion attempt, obstruction of justice and voluntary manslaughter. The next day, the player also had to interrogate Julep Montgomery since they thought that Salma had learnt about Abraham Senna from her and the secret microphone. She said she knew more or less what Senna was doing and that something was hiding behind Miss Blue Coasts and that she was trying to uncover it. What they ended up with, was the fact that some of the pageant's sponsors were involved in some monkey business about weapons. Moreover, thanks to Takeshi Meuro, the team was able to put together that Elizabeth Perkins had been the lover of Reuben Thacks, which explained why her murder was relevant in the cold case investigation. Stats Victim: *'Bill Hawks '(Left to die on a floating boat in a lake.) Murder Weapon: *'Sargassum' Killer: *'Julia Hawks ' Suspects Nathan Deers (Restaurant chef) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Julia Hawks (Victim's wife) Suspect's profile: The suspect smokes - The suspect wears Lou Button platform shoes Suspect's appearance: - Ada Hawks (Victim's aunt) Suspect's profile: The suspect smokes - The suspect wears Lou Button platform shoes Suspect's appearance: - Martin Beetle (Activist) Suspect's profile: The suspect smokes - The suspect wears Lou Button platform shoes Suspect's appearance: - Abraham Senna (Knives and swords collector) Suspect's profile: - Suspect's appearance: - Quasi-suspects Julep Montgomery (Kyle's mother) Suspect's profile: The suspect wears Lou Button platform shoes Suspect's appearance: - Dorain Cortesi (FladyWear employee) Suspect's profile: The suspect smokes Suspect's appearance: - Killer's profile *The killer smokes *The killer wears Lou Button platform shoes *The killer's blood type is negative *The killer has blue eyes Crime Scenes Steps 'Chapter 1:' Buried in seaweed *Investigate Sargassum Lake (Clues: Victim's body, Footprint) *Autopsy the victim's body (18:00:00) *Examine Footprint (Result: Lou Button platform shoes footprint) *Interrogate Nathan Deers *Investigate Floating restaurant (Clues: Wallet, Spoon) *Examine Wallet (Result: Faded photo) *Examine Faded photo (Result: Wedding photo) *Inform Julia Hawks about her husband's death *Examine Spoon (Result: Sugar) *Analyze Sugar (9:00:00) *See what Ada Hawks has to say about the case *Go to Chapter 2 (No stars) 'Chapter 2:' Cute and dangerous *Investigate Evergreengate Garden (Clues: Sword case, Torn page) *Examine Sword case (Result: Open sword case) *Examine Wakizashi (Result: Nora MacMillon's DNA) *Analyze Wakizashi (9:00:00) *Have a chat with Abraham Senna *Investigate Bill's table (Clues: Buckle, Card receipt, Pot) *Examine Buckle (Result: Sargassum) *Analyze Sargassum (6:00:00) *Examine Card receipt (Result: Ada Hawks' handwriting) *Analyze Credit card info (8:00:00) *Question Ada Hawks about the victim's credit card *Examine Pot (Result: Sargassum) *Tell Nathan Deers about the chef *Examine Torn page (Result: Page about Martin Beetle) *Contact Martin Beetle *Go to Chapter 3 (1 star) 'Chapter 3:' Sargassum secrets *Investigate Outdoor office (Clues: Trash bin, Cellphone) *Examine Trash bin (Result: Condom) *Examine Condom (Result: Sperm sample) *Analyze Sperm sample (9:00:00) *Tell Martin Beetle to explain his relation with the victim *Examine Cellphone (Result: Unlocked cellphone) *Analyze Cellphone (5:00:00) *See what Abraham Senna's deal with the victim was *See if Julia Hawks has anything to say *Investigate Small boat (Clues: Piece of rope) *Examine Piece of rope (Result: Skin cells) *Examine Skin cells (Result: Bill Hawks' skin cells) *Analyze Piece of rope (15:00:00) *Arrest killer *Go to Dressed to Kill 2 (No stars) 'Dressed to Kill:' Sword *Question Julep Montgomery about the weapons (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Floating restaurant (Clues: Surveillance camera) *Examine Surveillance camera (Result: Unlocked surveillance camera) *Analyze Surveillance camera (6:00:00) *Arrest Abraham Senna *Quiz Julep Montgomery about the victim's deal (Reward: Bulletproof vest) *Investigate Evergreengate Garden (Clues: Plastic pieces) *Examine Plastic pieces (Result: Magnetic card) *Analyze Magnetic card (8:00:00) *See if Dorain Cortesi is related to the break-in (Reward: 4,400 coins) *Examine Old letters (Result: Unknown symbols) *Analyze Unknown symbosls (6:00:00) *Examine Romantic letter (Result: Pierre MacMillon's handwriting) *Investigate Next Case (1 star) Trivia *The case name was originally going to be "Buried in Sargassum", which later turned into the first chapter's name. *The victim was originally going to be Alex Jackman. *The victim's name comes from the Hawksbill turtles, which have been reported to die in some places due to the flow of sargassum due to climate change which makes the baby turtles unable to hatch and reach for the sea. *The Evergreengate Complex's name comes from the well-known Watergate Complex in the United States. Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Blue Coasts cases